El arte de permanecer callado
by K. Monroe
Summary: Sasori y Deidara: dos formas distintas pero complementarias de entender el arte.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el "Reto: Parejas de Akatsuki" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

.

.

_El arte de permanecer callado_

.

.

Los pesados pasos de los dos hombres encapuchados levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo, allá donde la lluvia debió haber formado pequeños charcos de barro. Las motas de polvo alzaban el vuelo como pájaros libres sobre el horizonte. Mientras los dos sujetos avanzaban paso a paso por aquella llanura, ambos ocupaban su mente buscando los resquicios del argumento del contrario. Dos posiciones tan enfrentadas como complementarias. ¿Qué es el arte, sino una forma de expresión que vende su alma al diablo cuando se le pone un precio? Personal, única e intransferible. La misma belleza reside en el espejo que se desintegra en mil pedazos que el bálsamo atemporal que envuelve a una escultura, un cuadro o un edificio que aún se iergue impoluto tras cientos de años. ¿Es la fisura en una superficie impoluta lo que la vuelve bella o es la perfección mecánica la que gana la batalla?

Avanzaba el ocaso cuando los hombres se detuvieron al borde de un arroyo. Sin apenas intercambiar una sola palabra, ambos giraron sobre sus pasos y anduvieron hasta llegar al cruce anterior. Era extraño que se hubiesen equivocado de camino, especialmente cuando las indicaciones de Pain solían ser escalofriantes de lo exactas que eran. Esta vez eligieron el destino que les aguardaba a la derecha. Tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando uno de los criminales retomó el tema de su perdición.

—Sasori-senpai, ¿no cree usted que el arte de lo efímero es mucho más satisfactoria? —preguntó torciendo una sonrisa—. Verá, estoy dispuesto a probar que un objeto bello no alcanza su perfección hasta que se rompe. ¿Es cierto eso que dicen de usted? ¿Que viaja con marionetas humanas?

El aludido se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras. La brisa comenzaba a avivarse mientras el sol iniciaba su descenso desde el cúlmen del horizonte. Ambos ninjas se miraron detenidamente sin mover apenas un músculo, hasta que el de cabellos bermejos habló.

—Deidara —pronunció el shinobi de la Arena de forma solemne y con un matiz de enojo—. No nos hagas retrasar.

—Ya sé, ya sé —cortó rápido el rubio—. Tan solo siento curiosidad: ¿en qué momento decidió perder el tiempo con simples juguetes? ¿No cree que debería aspirar a un arte algo menos... pueril?

Sasori permaneció con expresión cabizbaja. Deidara sabía que su compañero se encontraba al borde de hastío, como un vaso bajo un grifo de agua cuando el agua llena los límites del cristal. Una sonrisa extravagante pintó la cara del joven de aquellos cabellos que semejaban campos bañados por el sol. Por el rabillo del ojo derecho percibió una lúgubre expresión en el rostro de su compañero, y pensó que quizás se había excedido. Sabía que Sasori-senpai poseía una susceptibilidad impropia de cualquier adulto, casi hasta el extremo de la reprobación. Pero Deidara no sentía tal compasión como para dejar que su indiferencia sugiriese darle la razón a su compañero de equipo.

El arte... ¡qué demonios sabría Sasori-senpai del arte! Creer que lo perfecto recaía en la constancia, en la inalterabilidad, era una excusa muy simple para llamarse artista. ¡El arte! La explosión; ésa sí era una bonita forma de dar un digno epitafio a la creación de uno. Ver cómo las partes perfectas de un todo explotan en apenas un segundo. Era un éxtasis tan embriagador que solo un niño que todavía conservase su inocencia podría apreciar.

De repente y en tan solo un instante, lo que semejaban cientos de afiladas agujas perforaron el cuerpo de Deidara. La sangre creó un círculo imperfecto a su alrededor, como un pincel que salpica una hoja en blanco con millones de puntos irregulares. Sasori irguió la cabeza mientras miraba tras la máscara a su joven compañero. El otro permanecía inmóvil en el aire, suspendido por los múltiples cuchillos que procedían del interior del cuerpo del Akazuna. Deidara emitió un quejido tan fuerte como el sonido provocado por un rayo en medio de un descampado desierto. Después, solo oscuridad.

.

.

Después de lo que semejaron días, Deidara abrió los ojos por fin. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y su cuerpo parecía flotar en una bruma densa y húmeda; probablemente debido al sudor, al dolor y al entumecimiento que embalsamaban su cuerpo.

—Maldito...

El silencio se concentraba en aquella pequeña y fría instancia. Por el alto nivel de humedad, Deidara dedujo que se trataba de una cueva. Percibió un movimiento a su derecha, y se dio cuenta de que el ojo izquierdo le palpitaba tan fuerte que casi podrían escucharlo.

—Te dije que no me hicieses esperar... siempre te lo digo —pronunció Sasori, el verdadero Sasori. La marioneta inmortal que portaba las túnicas de Akatsuki; aquel que los enterraría a todos—. Pero tienes agallas. Un artista debe tenerlas a la hora de defender su verdadero arte, aunque en este caso te equivoques.

Sasori dio una vuelta y volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro de aquel pequeño cubículo. Aquel constante vaivén solo conseguía poner todavía más nervioso al joven de ojos azules, que era incapaz de esconder su incipiente ira por las injurias que su compañero le había causado.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó Deidara mientras trataba de incorporarse. Sasori lo miró con aquellos ojos inexpresivos que tanto detestaba su compañero.

—Arte. ¿No es eso lo que siempre hacemos? —una risa estridente cruzó su también inexpresivo rostro porceláneo.

«Pero, Deidara, para ser un buen artista debes aprender a respetar el verdadero arte. Observa tu cuerpo, más cercano a la perfección que nunca. ¿Comprendes ahora el valor de lo inmortal, de lo infructífero? No hay nada más bello que aquello que perdura en el tiempo. Por eso mi cuerpo es perfecto, y ahora el tuyo lo es un poco más».

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Deidara, dejando tras de sí el abrasador sentimiento de la incertidumbre. Palpó de nuevo su ojo izquierdo y un tacto metálico desconocido provocó un sonoro encrespamiento en su cuello. Con las manos doloridas comenzó a arrancar los blancos vendajes que escondían una verdad incómoda que Deidara no estaba seguro de querer comprobar. A punto de dejar estallar su aborrecimiento, el joven preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

El shinobi de la Arena lo miró con gesto burlón. Un instante después torció la mirada hacia el infinito y habló como si rememorase algún suceso de especial relevancia que se le escapaba a Deidara.

—Mi regalo —Su compañero pareció cansarse por fin de dar vueltas cuando se detuvo en a escasos centímetros de él—. Verás, no eres el único que tiene asuntos pendientes con Itachi-san. Recientemente uno de mis espías me ha advertido sobre ciertas... intenciones del Uchiha. A mí me interesa tenerlo controlado, y a ti sobrevivir a un segundo encuentro. Ahora tendrás más posibilidades.

Cuando Sasori terminó de hablar, un cuervo graznó a lo lejos.

* * *

Soy el colmo del "última hora", pero realmente me dolía en los huesos no presentarme. Interpreté a mi manera el posible origen del cuerpo modificado de Deidara, solo por la diversión. La idea que se me ocurrió era más o menos esta, pero el tiempo destruye mi tiempo (valga la redundancia) y me impide plasmar las cosas tan bonitas como las visualizo en mi mente.

Definitivamente soy un fraude, así que no me compres.


End file.
